


Your Heart Will Lead You Home

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boat, Bus, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Niagara Falls, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, Tour, USA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: Dan&Phil go on a day trip to Niagara Falls on the US Tour.Phil ask Dan to marry him but not all goes to plan will Dan catch on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone 
> 
> Welcome to a knew story hope you all enjoy thank you in advance for comments,  
> kudos. 
> 
> Im really happy with this one it makes me smile hope makes you smile to.

Sunny days and starry nights  
And lazy afternoons  
You're counting castles in the clouds  
And humming little tunes

But somehow right before your eyes  
The sun light fades away  
Everything is different  
And everything has changed

If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know

 

On the USA Tour Dan&Phil were travelling around a lot. They thought it would be  
awesome to visit Niagara Falls.  
Dan&Phil hadn’t planned it but were excited about it when they drove past.  
So they told the bus driver to stop when they reached Niagara Falls. 

It was a bright sunny day not a cloud in the sky a perfect day to visit the falls.  
Dan&Phil had gotten dressed Dan was wearing, A black shirt with the danisnotonfire  
symbol on it and also a black pair of pants.  
Phil was in his white Captain America t- shirt and a green pairs of pants. 

The two of them had to wear rain coats that were red.  
They had a hood but also a pair of black glasses to put on.  
Dan&Phil got off the bus and went to the spot, were you get on the boat to go out to the falls.

There was a lot of people on the boat that day. Dan&Phil hid in the corner down the far end when they got on.  
Dan had his I Phone camera out but it didn’t have much battery left on it.  
Everyone was talking in the background so it was hard to have a decent conversation. 

As they got closer to the falls it was impossible to hear each other. But of course that’s when Phil started talking to Dan.

“This is so beautiful we are so lucky Dan.” Dan had no idea what Phil said but he just nodded his head for  
yes. 

“Dan I love that we are here together, its so beautiful.” Phil said blushing bright red Dan only just  
made out what he said. 

“Me too this is a perfect day, we don’t get a lot of those.” Dan said smiling at Phil who was beaming now.  
They had reached the falls an any more conversation could not be heard.  
Phil kept on talking but Dan was trying to tell him that he couldn’t hear. Using lots of hands gestures  
to get Phil’s attention he still didn’t catch on. 

Dan just kept nodding an smiling like he knew what Phil was saying. They both were getting drenched  
from the falls.

“Dan from the moment I met you, there was something special about you. I’ve loved you from the very start and I never want to be apart. Daniel James Howell will you marry me?” 

Phil spoke happily as he almost tripped, from being so wet but Dan caught him. “Phil I didn’t hear what you said could u say it again?” Phil just heard what, Dan said as he was close to Phil’s ears when he tripped. 

Damn thought Phil the falls behind them had only gotten louder he had no hope.  
So he thought how could he get it across to Dan what was happening. Than like  
a bolt of lighting, Phil got down on one knee pulling out a ring from his pocket.

The crowd backed off and gave Phil room. Though Dan was just standing there  
speechless.  
Dan knew exactly what Phil meant when he got on one knee.  
“OMG OMG OMG OMG Philip Michael Lester, you and your timing I love you yes I will  
marry you.” 

Everyone behind them clapped in congratulations. Both Dan&Phil were crying of  
happiness.  
“Thank you for coming into my life, everything has been perfect.” Dan smiled at Phil  
an the two forgot everything else and began kissing each other.  
When they had stopped kissing Dan&Phil starred into each others eyes for the longest time.  
“Phil, lets go home ok.” 

 

Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

Funny how a photograph can take you back in time  
To places and embraces  
That you thought you'd left behind

They're trying to remind you  
That you're not the only one  
That no one is an island  
When all is said and done

If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know

Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

There'll come a day when you're losing your way  
And you won't know where you belong  
They say that home is where your heart is  
So follow your heart know that you can't go wrong

If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know

Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know

Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead where you belong  
I know your heart will lead you home


End file.
